


Sweet To Taste, Saccharine

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Light Bondage, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Massage, Masturbation, Riding, Teasing, The Big Sexbang, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: After a loving encounter at the Grump space, Dan finds himself fantasising about his partner giving him kisses while wearing lipstick and wanting to explore it further with her.Contains teasing, light bondage and intense lovemaking.  Written for the Big Sexbang project 2019.





	Sweet To Taste, Saccharine

Watching through the glass window of the recording room, she cannot help but smile as Arin and Dan as they play through a particularly gruelling fan-created level of Mario Maker, that causes Arin to almost throw the controller and Dan to convulse with rapturous laughter.

When Suzy joins her and sees the goings on as well, the two women share a conspiratorial giggle as their partners go through the spectrum of human emotion from unbridled rage to unbound joy.

She had gotten to know the other woman quite well in the few months she had been employed at the office, with the two of them striking a rapport over shared love of cats and fashion. 

"I will never get tired of this sight," she admits quietly, to which Suzy nods in agreement, crinkling her nose in a smile as Arin lets out a frustrated yelp.

Suzy opines, "It never gets old, you're so right. They'll be taking a break soon. They need it..."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she says with just a hint of distraction while her eyes fall on her partner as he stretches his arms over his head, the characteristic floof of hair looking soft as usual, and her voice has just the barest hint of longing, "I just need to talk to Dan and I'll be right with you. We're going shopping later?"

So enraptured is she in her gazing, she does not catch the knowing glance and the curve of a smile on Suzy's lips,

"Sure thing. Please ask them if they want anything while we're out. We may have to swing by Toys R Us on a toy collecting spree for the Power Hour..."

As soon as she nods, resting her chin on her hand with a soft smile, then the two men have turned around on the sofa almost simultaneously and they wave quite wildly at the two women through the glass.

The urge to duck below the window was overwhelming, before Suzy gives her a friendly nudge and she manages to wave back with her fingers.

She could have almost sworn that she heard Dan shout 'It's my baby!', which makes her blush wildly.

"Okay, I think I have permission to enter the Grump room..."

Suzy chuckles, "See you later."

She blows Arin a kiss before heading back into the office, and she makes her way inside the room, still feeling quite shy on entering even after all these months of working in the office and patently being allowed to come in when they were not recording, giving a cheerful, yet shy greeting, "Hello..."

Arin crosses his eyes and waves in an enthusiastic manner. "Hey, dude!"

Dan is much more lowkey, clearly in a flirtatious mood as he beckons her over to him with a crook of his finger, murmuring in that gentle voice, "Hey there, beautiful..."

She wanders over with a demure expression, walking behind the sofa and looping her arms around his neck, rocking from side to side as Dan covers her hands with his and nudges his face closer to hers.

"Hello, handsome man. How are you keeping?"

He makes a dramatic sigh, "Just peachy, but now I'm even better after seeing you, beautiful girl."

"You flatterer..."

Arin decides to act overly in awe, putting his hands on his face and saying, "Ohhhh, super kawaii! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Dan's voice is deadpan annoyance personified, "Arin... I swear to God... do not cramp my style when my girl is in the room."

She giggles to herself, close to hiding her face in his abundance of soft curls, and before her hands can begin to wander of their own accord downwards, she recalls just why she came in here in the first place, "I'm just going out shopping with Suzy. Do you need anything while we're out?"

Dan considers this a moment, running a hand up and down her arm in an absent-minded caress, "Ummm... no, I think I'm good, thank you. Just come back quickly... I want more hugs, please."

She squeezes him a fraction more, nuzzling into his hair affectionately, "Oh, really? And what about kisses, too?"

Without even considering that they were not alone, she turns her head and kisses his cheek several times, his bright laugh encouraging her, ending with one close to the corner of his mouth, making a low purr as he turns his head to peck her lips gently.

"And so, so many more of those, please..."

Her heartbeat thumping in her ears, as was always the case when they kissed, she murmurs, "I'll keep that in mind, starman..." 

She kisses him gently one last time, before raising her head, glancing at the paused video game, keeping her hands on his shoulders and beginning a light massage, which prompts him to make a loud sound of pleasure.

Arin had been watching them all the while with his chin on his hands, "I am the heart-eyes emoji right now, just so you know."

With that, the lovelorn spell is broken and she returns to the business at hand, while still lightly caressing her fingertips up Dan's neck, prompting a noticeable shudder.

She smiles at Arin fondly, "Are you okay for everything too, Arin?"

"I'm good, dude. Thanks for asking."

"Sure thing. We'll be back a little later on."

She proceeds to gently fluff up Dan's hair at the roots, making it stand on end much to his bemusement, and he tips his head back to look at her upside down, "You're the best."

She waves a hand, "Oh, stop. You're the best."

"No, you are."

"You are."

"Okay, you're both the best, so shut up!"

Arin puts an end to the back and forth conversation effectively, and she gives Dan one last quick hug before stepping over and giving Arin a light hug as well.

"Thanks, boss. You're awesome."

Waving over her shoulder, she does not even halt to admire Dan's lovestruck expression or the way she had ruffled his hair as she steps out through the door and returns to the main space to find Suzy, and the two women head off into the city for some retail therapy and on-the-go vlogging.

 

Meanwhile back at the office, inside the recording room, Dan is checking his phone during the short break when Arin clears his throat quite loudly, "Uhhhh, Daniel?"

Dan does not look up from his typing, "Yes, Arin-iel?"

In quite a serious tone of voice, Arin proclaims, "It's days like this that I am glad we don't have face-cam for our show."

Now he turns to his friend, asking laughingly, "What? Why's that?"

Arin points to his own cheek, "Because you've got a little something on your face."

Dan frowns, not recalling if he had eaten anything messy in the last few hours since recording, and mirrors Arin as he touches his hand to his right cheek.

As he brings his hand down in front of him, there is a shimmery, waxy substance on his fingers, a shade of dark reddish pink.

It was lipstick...

"Oh..."

"Someone left her mark on you..."

Arin says this in a sing-song voice and Dan blushes quite hard, huffing a sigh in exasperation.

"Okay... so that is rather sweet and embarrassing..."

Arin adopts a childish tone now, channeling the infamous Grubba, "She gave you so many kisses and not a single one for me, I'm calling shenanigans, baby."

Arin keeps up the teasing facade as Dan licks his lips, tasting the slightly waxy texture that she had left behind after kissing him goodbye.

"So it seems. I'll just go wash it off..."

"No, don't do that, dude. It suits you so well."

The feminine tone of voice makes him want to hurl a soft sheep at his friend, "Shut up, Arin. I need to use the men's room anyway."

Arin raises his hand and says cheerily, "I'll come with you."

"Oh and wash this off with me?"

"No, I'll just watch."

Raising an eyebrow, Dan regards his friend, "You're such a model boss, El Presidente."

They share a laugh and Dan pushes himself off the sofa, wandering out of the recording room and down to the Portal themed bathroom.

He did not encounter anyone else in the office on his way, though he keeps his head lowered and a hand in front of his face, just in case anyone snapped a photo as evidence and for blackmail purposes later on.

He was immensely grateful for not having anyone else ribbing him for the entire day.

In the bathroom, he looks at his reflection and sees the lip-prints on his cheek and the shade on his lips as well that she had left behind by kissing him and shakes his head with a smile, recalling how adorably affectionate she had been.

Just as he is about to run the water and pump some soap in his hands, he leans closer to the mirror, looking more closely at his face, thinking of her in that exact moment and just how sweet and beautiful she was.

Not that that wasn't a fact he already knew, especially after all these months of being in a relationship with her, but in an instant, he is seized with an intense longing as he remembered how soft and warm her lips were, that he wanted to kiss her for much longer and more passionately.

If they were alone, there would be absolutely no stopping them. 

He could not take his eyes off the lipstick prints on his face, the deep colour in the shape of her beautiful lips...

His stomach pools with liquid warmth, and he is aware that he is becoming aroused, which is completely unexpected and baffling, honestly.

He had been kissed by girls wearing lipstick before, had tasted lipgloss during the now infamous makeup magic Ten Minute Power Hour segment and even found lipstick on his collar after particularly steamy makeout sessions.

It had really never stirred him or turned him on in such a way before.

But this time, it felt so fucking intense.

He lets out a low groan, knowing it was a terrible idea to be turned on at work. The thought of getting himself off in the office bathroom or anywhere in the building was not ideal, but he was becoming so hard that he was beginning to tent the front of his jeans.

Even while he was getting further up the creek without a paddle, the vision of her giving him more lipstick kisses would not go away so easily. 

He allowed himself to float away into a dreamy fantasy for these precious few minutes, wanting to be kissing her right now. He knew her reaction very well when he would gently bite down on her lower lip or how when she would gently suckle on his tongue to tease him like a temptress...

"Fuck it..."

Clumsily untying his belt and undoing his zipper, he pushes his jeans and boxers down around his knees, laying himself down on the bathroom floor, all at once realising just how desperate an idea this had to be.

Reaching down, he grasps himself firmly and wastes no time in stroking himself quite fast, his length throbbing and already leaking pre-come as he allowed his imagination to run wild.

He wanted her here with him so badly, that he was so hard that it almost physically hurt.

He could imagine her reaction, of her wanting to please him, of being so sweet and asking him want he wanted, knowing she would do anything for him.

He makes an especially loud sound and immediately covers his mouth, absolutely paranoid about being discovered and shamed for ever.

A grown man nearing forty and he was masturbating at work. It could only happen to him...

He runs his thumb across a spot that was particularly sensitive as he lets out a low moan of her name, twisting his wrist and stroking faster as he throbs harder.

The notion that he could get so worked up by something so innocent was a mystery at first, but it progressed to him wanting her kissing him all over, leaving those lipstick prints behind, marking him as hers...

His voice is a strained whisper as he speaks to an imaginary version of her, that is still so sweet but also so alluring, "I'm so close... oh, baby... baby, please... please, please, please..."

Knowing that she would give him anything he wanted, that she could do whatever she wanted to him, knowing that he loved her so much, his pleasure increases even more, gritting his teeth and pumping himself even faster, his sounds becoming dangerously loud, "Oh... baby... please... please. Oh, yeah... oh, /fuck/. Oh, my God... oh, my baby girl..."

After several hard, skilful pumps of his wrist, thinking of nothing on earth but her, of wanting to make her scream his name, his orgasm follows swift and hard, his shout of pleasure muffled against his right hand covering his mouth, hips bucking wildly upwards, his fingers slick with his hot release.

Laying on the floor of the Grump space toilet, surrounded by the neon blue and sci-fi landscape, Dan looks up at the ceiling, cheeks flushed and hair in disarray, still stroking his cock lazily as he got his breath back, hissing through his teeth at how he was still slightly sensitive in that one spot that never failed to get him going.

Licking his lips, a slow smile spreads across his face and he huffs a long sigh, "Oh... oh, baby..."

While the image of her was still at the forefront of his mind, his libido had been properly sated and he would be able to walk around like a normal human being once again. He had committed a few embarrassing deeds in this office, both for commercials and due to his own professional idiocy on occasion: being seen with an erection would not be on this list ever.

He takes several minutes to clean himself up, using a great deal of toilet paper to clean his hands and the remaining release from around his crotch, washing his hands and his face in turn, making sure that not a trace of lipstick left on his cheek and on his mouth, though the taste of her and the soft glow of self loving would not leave him for many hours until he could see her and kiss her again.

As he exits the bathroom, glancing back over his shoulder at the memory of the sacrilegious act he had just committed and swears in his head that he would never do such a thing again.

When he returns to the recording room, completely composed, Arin had not yet returned, which gives him a few moments to settle back down again.

All he had to do was focus on the recording session for the next few hours.

If he even thought about anything involving her and lipstick, it would spell trouble for sure.

"Hey, bra."

Arin comes back in the room with a La Croix in hand, plopping back onto the sofa.

"Hey, dude."

Arin takes a long drink, and after swallowing, "You took your sweet time."

He punctuates this statement with a perfectly timed belch while Dan plays it off like a professional nonchalant, "It took a while to wash that stuff off. I think it was that Superstay stuff that last for hours or something."

"Yeah, she gave you so many kisses. It was so cute. If you let me take a photo, I would have."

Dan gives him a patient almost fatherly stare, "And made so many people jealous or become a meme again, I think not."

Arin laughs merrily, and once they start the timer, write down the segment number and start time for the next episode, they soon return to doing the show, falling into the easygoing hilarious camaraderie once more.

Yet that single fantasy would not leave his mind.

 

Later that evening...

She sits in the front room of Dan's house, hair slowly drying after a shower, reading a book with a cup of chai tea.

Dan had texted her just half an hour ago to let her know that he was on his way home and she was eager to see him again.

They had briefly embraced in the office when she returned from the shopping trip, but even before she could give him a kiss in greeting, he was whisked away to the TMPH recording room and she was left standing there with a forlorn expression and her lips still in a soft 'O' shape.

So rather than mourn her lost kisses, she had spent the entire day catching up on work, drinking copious amounts of tea and replying to the errant flirtatious text messages that he sent her in between session breaks.

Returning home, she awaited his arrival with bated breath and when the jangle of keys turned in the lock, she was on her feet immediately and running into his arms, squeezing him tightly and saying his name quite happily.

He hugs her back warmly, but his eyes do not meet hers straight away, looking above her head at a spot on the wall given their height difference.

"Hey... what's wrong?"

He gives her a quick smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Nothing... I'm fine, just a bit tired."

She tilts her head and is just about to let it drop, when he says rather quickly, "Actually... it's not just that... we need to talk, if that's okay."

"Okay..."

He huffs a sigh as he wanders over the sofa and sits down heavily.

She follows him, a lump in her throat as she sits beside him.

There had been very rare instances in their relationship when he closed himself off from her and each time was not a nice feeling. 

Before she can even ask what was wrong, he takes a deep breath and meets her eyes, "Everything is fine. I don't want you to be freaking out because I promise that it's not about us. It's just that something has been on my mind all day and I'd be a pretty crappy boyfriend if we didn't talk it out. So.... here goes."

All she can do is nod, swallowing thickly.

He puts his palms together, takes another breath, "You remember when you were heading out shopping with Suzy and you came into the Grump room?"

"Yes." She says this quite slowly, not quite sure what he was driving at just yet.

"And you... you were hugging me and then you... kissed me?"

Immediately, her face drops, "Oh no, did I embarrass you in front of Arin? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be affectionate in front of him, I'm sorry if he gave you flack, I just..."

He cuts her off quickly, putting his hand on her leg, "No, no, baby, that's not it. When you kissed me... you were wearing lipstick and it left a mark..."

Now her cheeks begin to flush. "Oh..."

"Yeah. Arin did tease me about it but I went to wash it off in the bathroom... and..."

Now he hesitates.

She gently prompts, taking his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers, "And?"

"And... it made me... it made me feel... well... it turned me on, and... I wanted you to do it again... I mean, not in front of Arin or anyone, like when we are alone, and... I wanted more. A lot more..."

A long pause.

He says the next part without a shade of irony, "And now here's the part where you break up with me for being a freak."

She blinks several times, her breathing stuttering for just a moment, and she manages a short chuckle, "Now why would you think a thing like that?"

"Because... it's so... weird. I mean... I've made out with girls wearing lipstick. Heck, I've been kissed by Mom and Debbie and it's never made me feel funny before..."

Dan puts his head in his hands, groaning, "Jesus... if being called a furry is bad... what the hell is this even?"

She inches closer beside him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Danny... look at me, please?"

He raises his head tentatively, and he is the deepest shade of red she had ever seen.

"It's alright."

Dan appears perplexed, "What do you mean? I just admitted to having a thing for you kissing me with lipstick on and it's the weirdest fucking shit..."

He sighs, "Sorry for cursing."

With no trace of annoyance, she says, "It's fine. Really. Thank you for telling me."

"You mean... you're not mad?"

She lifts her hand and strokes her hand down the side of his face, brushing back the longer curls so she can look at him levelly, "Of course not. I'd be more worried if you kept it hidden rather that us talking about it. I'll just be more careful when we're at work from now on, and no more embarrasement in front of Arin or anyone. How does that sound?"

Dan is visibly relieved, "That sounds awesome. Thank you."

She leans in and kisses him gently, "You are very welcome. Now how about some dinner? I can make you chicken tenders or mac and cheese, or anything you want."

"Chickie fingers, please!" 

He pumps his fists in the air with great enthusiasm and she chuckles at the sight, resting her hand on his knee as she stands from the sofa.

Dan reclines back on the sofa, all of his muscles untensing at once and he breathes out quite heavily, grateful that this could be put behind them.

Or so he thought...

Just before he can fully relax, he hears her voice intone once again, "Oh, and just before we leave the subject entirely, handsome..."

He turns his head to look at her, head tilted expectantly, clambering up from the sofa to standing.

She is leaning against the doorframe, looking back at him over her shoulder in a pose that was becoming to a model, and in an extremely coquettish manner, "What you just described to me, what with all the kissing and you liking it very much? I believe in some circles that would be known as a... kink, I believe?"

While he hadn't given it much thought, it had to be true in some way. There was literally a kink for everything these days, and even now, his thoughts are wandering down that tempting garden path again.

Dan visibly gulps, "Ummmm... I think so?"

She nods, her expression quite serene, "Yes. And if I were so inclined, or in any way mean, I would use that knowledge to my advantage, and... play with it a little bit."

Now there is no mistaking his blushing and all he can do is stammer worldless syllables before asking quite plainly, "You... you would?"

She switches back to her more earnest self, "Of course not when we are at work, because you are very busy and it would be unprofessional to say the least..."

A blink and her voice becomes a touch more sultry, "But when we are at home, that is a different story."

Now he is completely speechless, his eyes wide, jaw hanging and he almost appears hopeful.

Despite feeling quite nervous, there is a new confidence in her demeanour that was instantly attractive to him on so many levels as she continues, "I'd like to propose something, if you're open. Maybe someday when you want to, when you have an evening free, or during our next date night, perhaps we can explore this a bit more together?"

A certain part of his anatomy begins to wake up and he internally tells Excalibur to calm down and go back to sleep, "Explore?"

She twirls her hair around her index finger, raising an eyebrow with a soft smile, "Yeah. You're very smart and talented, so I think you get my meaning, starman."

In a bid to be the more mature of them and not to sound like an inexperienced teenager, he says after clearing his throat several times, "I'd like that a lot... yeah, I'd really, really like that. Though honestly, I've no idea what this will lead to or what it actually is or what we'd even call this or what I'd like..."

She gives him the softest smile possible after gently biting her lower lip, "Don't worry, Danny. This is for us, and trust me when I say that I'll take good care of you."

And with that final word and a flirtatious wink, she walks out the door and down the hallway to the kitchen, leaving Dan with his jaw hanging open.

He does a full turn, letting out a slow breath and running a hand through his hair, his legs almost buckling.

Had he really just admitted a kink to his girlfriend and had she actually been cool with it? Then had she seriously wanted to do more stuff with him that explored it?

As he looks down at himself, the gentle tenting of his trousers was confirmation enough, and he knew in that moment that she had him right where she wanted him.

 

The next few weeks pass by in a normal fashion at the office, though not without some gentle fun on her part.

Armed with this new knowledge, she made it a point to very subtly play a game with him to test the boundaries of his newly admitted kink.

Though careful observation and placed questions, she began to gather what she needed for a romantic evening together.

Shades of lipstick and lipgloss were worn and his reactions were noted each time she gave him a kiss or what she applied when they were alone together.

Most of the time his reactions consisted of stammering and blushing, as well as more intense reactions during lovemaking after kissing her passionately or her leaving the odd lip print on his cheek.

With all the pieces almost in place, she needed some extra assistance from a friend before putting her plan into action, now that she had fully committed to this.

She wanted to make Dan happy, more than anything. Her confidence had been wavering during choice moments when her body image was not at its best, but whenever Dan held her close or gave her soft kisses, telling her that he loved her, then she knew she would do this.

Walking towards Suzy's desk with purpose, she stops short of her friend, waiting patiently for her to finish writing her emails on the Psychic Circle Oddities website.

Just as she turns towards her, all she utters is, "Suzy, I need an adult..."

What follows is a brief rundown of what she had planned for a romantic, sensual evening with Dan, while omitting some of the more interesting parts involving teasing him with lipstick. While she did trust Suzy, it was nice to have something that was just for her and Dan.

All the while, Suzy listens with her head tilted, her eyes bright and curious, "So you want help in picking out something sexy to wear for a romantic night with Dan?"

All she can do is nod as her cheeks colour even more.

Suzy extends her pinky finger, "I would love nothing more than to help you. What are friends for?"

She extends her own in turn and the two perform the age-old pinky swear handshake.

"You are a star, you know that?"

 

Later that afternoon...

The two women walk through the shopping mall, and she allows Suzy to take the lead to the nearest lingerie store, having never perused such stores in her life, not even on a dare.

None of her previous partners had been so adventurous or stuck around so long for them to want her to wear something sexy looking, but there was a first time for everything.

"So what kind of look are you going for?"

This was the only thing she needed a bit of advice with, "Well... something with lace and satin. Something... sexy. I kind of know what he likes and what he likes to see on me. I mean..."

She covers her mouth before she blurts out something scandalous.

Suzy giggles, "Go on, speak your mind."

After covering her face in a fit of shyness, she admits in a shy whisper, "Well... he never really cares what I'm wearing at night... because... you know... clothes don't really matter when we're... you know..."

Giving her a knowing wink, Suzy opines, "I got you. So let's get something that is sexy but classy, since you are all of that and more."

"Stop it, I'm blushing."

They visit several lingerie shops, peruse many varieties of sexy undergarments, and after several minutes of blushing as Suzy held up various items up in front of her, they eventually settle on an outfit that was sure to drive Dan crazy and after some gentle prompting from Suzy, a few accessories that may prove to spice up the evening even more, which included an eyemask and some essential massage oils.

After making the rounds of a few other shops, they take a break to rest with her regaling the story of her affectionate encounter with Dan in front of Arin.

She admits quietly, "Sometimes I forget where the boundary line is, you know? I never want to embarrass him at work, especially when he has so much to be doing."

As they order a pair of green smoothies, Suzy rubs her arm gently, "You could never embarrass him. You are both very sweet together."

Spending the day with Suzy was always a treat with a concluding trip to Lush for facemasks, bath bombs and body lotion to prepare for the special night.

After the trip with Suzy which gave her a much needed confidence boost, she began her own independent research into one final piece of the plan and made one final purchase, also in satin and blue, that may very well come in handy on the night.

All she needed now was to pick a day and to have her starman come home for his very special surprise.

 

Five days later...

It had been a long week for Dan Avidan, internet personality and musician.

While he loved his job and knowing he made a difference to the world, it still helped a good deal to take a short break to recharge the batteries. 

The drive home was quiet and contemplative, as he looked forward to a weekend of sleeping in late and having breakfast in bed with his girl.

The thought gave him a feeling of peace as he pulls up in front of the house, humming 'Africa' to himself.

As he opens the front door, fully prepared to collapse into bed as soon as he somehow made it upstairs, then no sooner than he had stepped over the threshold, his eyes are drawn down to the welcome mat at his feet.

He knew that distinctive red bag anywhere, even now that he had improved his diet and eating habits in all these years.

It was small fun size bag of Skittles.

Intrigued, he bends down to retrieve it, turning it over in his hand, not quite tearing the bag open yet, when he looks up and then notices another packet at the foot of the stairs.

Looking all around, he calls her name.

No answer.

He shrugs, deciding to pick up the second fun size bag, climbing several steps to find a normal size bag on the middle step.

'Curiouser and curiouser,' said Alice. He felt like he had wandered into a confectionery wonderland at this stage.

As he reaches the top of the stairs, there is a large bag on the landing and one more in front of the bedroom door, almost like a candy-trail leading him to where whoever left these treats wanted him to go.

Curiousity piqued, he pushes open the door to find a large bowl of Skittles on the bed, resting on top of a large silk cushion.

The bedroom is bathed in candlelight, with nightlights lit on the dresser and the two bedside tables, the curtains drawn and the bed turned down.

It was quite romantic. Which he ought to know as the master lovemaker, Danny Sexbang.

Breathing in deeply, his heart jumping in excitement, he walks over to the bed, taking in the scene with quiet wonder, and after a moment's wondering, he looks up towards the bed, finding an envelope with his name written on it resting on the pillows.

He picks it up and tears the envelope open, taking out the letter inside, the note written in her neat, cursive script, which reads, 'Hello, dearest Danny. I hope you've survived the busy, busy week. I felt you deserved a little treat after making me so proud and for being so wonderful, as always. You can enjoy your Skittles while you wait for me, I bought them all for you. Now, this next part will require a great deal of trust which I hope you have in me. On the pillow, you will find an eyemask. What I want you to do is get undressed, lie down on the bed and put the eyemask on. I will join you very soon. You are in for a night of being utterly spoiled, so please get comfortable, relax and wait for me. I love you, Danny.'

The note is signed with her name and Dan catches a scent of her perfume on the page.

Already trembling with nerves, he takes a handful of Skittles from the bowl and shoves them in his mouth, crunching slowly and savouring the flavour explosions on his tongue as he begins to undress, leaving only his boxers on.

What she may have planned for him flits through his mind, yet he could not imagine what it could be.

Granted, they had romantic nights before. He had wined and dined her in the beginning of their courtship, and he had even tried to take a sensual bath with her which eventually became a long, steamy shower after not being able to fit in her bathtub.

Even as he lies down on top of the covers, the nerves become even more intense. He had never been blindfolded before, or made to wait in anticipation for a lover before and while he professed to be a lovemaking machine as Danny Sexbang, Dan Avidan was probably as vanilla as they came.

He closes his eyes after making a silent vow to trust her, and slips the mask down, adjusting the strap around his head so no stray strands are caught.

He rests his hands down by his sides and waits, his chest rising and falling as he wills himself to relax.

The taste of the Skittles makes him feel slightly calmer, as does the fact that she had planned this out and wanted them to have a quiet evening together.

The darkness is not so disconcerting. It was the inability to open his eyes to see what was going on that was concerning.

There is a sound just to his left, and his head turns immediately, his entire body starting in slight fright.

"Baby? Is that you?"

The mattress sinks down beside him followed by the lightest trace of soft fingertips moving up his arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake, following by the soft brush of lips to his cheek that makes him shudder.

"Hey, handsome."

He turns his head immediately, wanting to kiss her in greeting, but she is gone for now, more than likely lifting her head away, and there is a ticklish sensation of hair trailing along his shoulder before she is gone.

He lifts his arms and waves his hands, reaching his arms out to try and take hold of her, wanting to touch her, but as soon as he moves, then the mattress has raised again and he hears her stand from the bed.

"Someone is eager this evening."

The sound of her voice sounds farther away and he says with a slight note of panic, "Baby? Where are you going?"

Her footsteps move around the bed, the tapping of high heels on timber floor distinct, and he listens intently as she opens the drawer on the right side of the bed and slides it back in.

"How are you feeling, Dan?"

He licks his lips slowly, once again trying to find her, before he says quite honestly, "Exhausted, really. But so happy to see, or I mean, happy to be here with you. Thanks for the Skittles. I know I haven't had them for a long time, but I wouldn't say no to them."

Her gentle chuckle makes his heartrate increase, "I thought you'd like them, a sweet treat for a sweeter man."

Just as he is about to take off the eyemask to see her, she gently interjects, "Ah, ah. Not just yet. I want you to rest your eyes and focus on every sensation."

"Okay..."

"Now, can you can turn onto your stomach for me."

His brows furrow in confusion, "Why?"

"Just wait and you'll find out."

He rolls over and lies on his front just as she asks, but before he can ask again what was happening, he feels the first warm slide of her hands across his shoulders and he melts into the mattress with a low groan, his toes curling and his stomach fluttering.

"Oh... oh, that's what you had planned?" 

He can hear the pleased smile in her voice, "Yes, baby. You've been working so hard and been so wonderful. But this is your time to unwind. Now let's get you relaxed."

The press of her warm hands along his shoulders makes him shudder with pleasure, having not known that he was carrying so much tension, having believed that he had been so chilled out all along.

The eyemask is not too much of an intrusion anymore, keeping his eyelids shut in a soft, cosy dark world where her hands are working absolute magic on him.

She begins massaging a gentle circular motion down his shoulderblades, pressing and carefully easing out any small knots as Dan lays beneath her, ascending on a cloud of bliss.

"It's not too hard, baby?"

"No... no, it's perfect..."

As she moves down his spine, he makes a sound that was on the cusp of pleasure and pain as she reaches the base of his spine, "Oh, /oh/, right there. Right... /there/..."

She presses that bit harder at his urging, and he sighs again as the tension is eased away, resting his cheek on the pillow, taking care to not twist his neck in an uncomfortable fashion.

Her fingers reach down further and he feels the brush of her fingertips as she tucks them inside his waistband and gently tugs them down as he lifts his hips so she can ease them down his legs.

As soon as his boxers are slid off his ankles, she begins to massage his calves, up and down in a soothing motion, moving up his legs further and further.

By now, he has become quite aroused and begins to squirm as her hands slide up the backs of his thighs, pressing his hips into the bed at every touch of her hands.

"Relax... I've got you... let me take care of you, baby."

As her hands slide over his buttocks, he makes a sound of surprise, feeling himself blushing even harder.

She halts her motions, lifting her hands just enough so her fingertips are still touching his skin, "Are you alright, Danny?"

He swallows and manages to answer, "Um... yes. I mean... no one's ever... I mean like not a masseuse... I mean..."

He sighs as she kisses the base of his spine, "Would you like me to keep going?"

"/Please/..."

The word is more a rush of air than anything, and she willingly complies as he buries his head in the pillow, still shifting his hips as she gently massages continues and returns to the small of his back again, sliding all the way up his spine to his shoulders and working on his neck muscles, cooing softly, "There we are, starman. All done now."

"Mmmmm, thank you."

Her hands lift away from his skin, but before he has the chance to miss her, there is a soft caress of a warm, damp washcloth running over his skin, removing any excess massage oil, warmth spreading across and down into his muscles.

He feels every one of his nerve endings tingle with warm, beautiful light and he could happily have laid there for the rest of time with her taking care of him.

Her gentle voice close to his ear, "You want to roll over, baby?"

He makes a mock-grumble, "Too comfortable."

A teasing kiss and a light nip to his earlobe, "I have one more surprise for you that needs you to be lying on your back, now that you're all relaxed."

Dan complies, his arms outstretching either side, his arousal gently erect and he licks his lips.

"You want to take off your mask?"

"May I?"

"Yes. Now take care opening your eyes with the light. It's the lamp but you've had your eyes closed."

Dan removes the mask, his eyes fluttering open and resting on his partner sitting beside him.

His jaw literally drops, as he stammers, "Oh... my God."

While she was always beautiful to him, at this moment she looked like a sensual dream come to life and he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Her hair hanging in soft curls, her eye makeup smokey, and her outfit was the sexiest thing he had ever seen on her: a lace teddy in a deep royal blue that molded to her curves and left just a hint of cleavage, complete with black silk stockings.

He reaches a hand towards her, wanting more than anything to take her in his arms and she gently interlaces their fingers together, "Hi."

After finding his voice and not dissolving into incoherent babbling, "Fucking hell, baby. You're looking like something out of a magazine."

She smiles shyly, "I'm glad you like it."

A blink and her expression becomes more alluring, "Dan, could you do me a favour, please?"

"For you... anything."

The puppy dog eyes would have been adorable any other day, but there is a dreamy lustfulness in his eyes as he gazes up at her, all of his muscles feeling like butter as he rests back against the pillows.

"If you reach your left hand beneath the second pillow under your head, slide it between the mattress and the pillow, you'll find something there that we will need for the next part of the evening. Keep your eyes closed as you do so."

Without asking why, Dan does as he is told, the cool mattress against the back of his hand, the soft pillowcase grazing his palm, before his fingers come into contact with a small tubular object and he closes his hand around it, lifting it out while his eyes stay shut.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, good. Now, without opening your eyes, I want you to turn it over in your hands and tell me what you found."

His forehead creases in confusion, but he huffs a sigh, playing along and examines it in earnest.

It does feel oddly familiar, but he could not place what it was with his eyes shut.

However, as he inadvertently removes the top of the small tube, a realisation clicks in his mind and he becomes quite still.

"Danny?"

He licks his lips, mouth suddenly quite dry.

"Starman?"

"... yeah?"

"Can you tell me what it is? Go on... don't be shy."

Now her voice was more lilting and teasing, as he shifts in a none too subtle fashion.

"Is it... I mean.... you know what it is so, like... you still want me to say it?"

"Yes. Tell me..."

The word feels heavy, almost forbidden on the tip of his tongue, but even then he is compelled to say it, "It's... lipstick."

And with that, his eyes flutter open, the sight of her leaning over him with a perfectly sweet smile on her lips, is enough to set his nerves on fire.

"Are we... I mean... are you going to... ?"

She takes his hand, the lipstick enclosed between their palms, "We're going to have some fun. How does that sound?"

"... Good?" His voice is a squeak.

"Good. Okay. So I'll just put some on and we'll see where this goes."

And with that, she straddles his hips, gently tracing a finger along his jaw and tipping it beneath his chin so they can have steady, lingering eye contact, "Ready, baby?"

All he does is nod, watching quietly as she uncaps the tube and turns the bullet so the crimson shade is revealed.

His stomach flutters with nerves and excitement, his fantasy coming to life at long last.

She gives him a knowing look, having discovered over the course of her observations that he liked the magenta and red shades, and it also particuarly complemented her makeup this evening.

She applies it quite slowly, running it slowly along her lower lip and painting her Cupid's bow the beautiful shade of crimson.

The sight of something so simple as a woman applying lipstick could have never turned him on before tonight, yet here he was, trembling from head to foot as his girlfriend was teasing him and making him wait until the moment when she would kiss him while wearing lipstick, to actually explore this 'kink' he had uncovered about himself.

As she leans down towards him, a literal fantasy come to life, he almost cranes his head upwards to meet her, but she has taken hold of his chin and gently presses his head back down.

The look in her eyes is soft and her voice gentle, but the command holds a subtle hint of firmness, "Nice and still now, handsome... you're to lay back and enjoy this."

Dan nods several times, licking his lips, "Yes, baby."

With her fingers lightly cupping his jaw, looking at him as if considering what her first move would be, keeping him on the edge of anticipation, she lightly tilts his face to the left and leans down to kiss his cheek, softly lingering as Dan lets out a hitched sigh at the first contact.

As she lifts her head, the lip print is distinct and a beautiful shade on his skin. Her stomach flutters and she can't help but make a tiny laugh.

Dan can feel himself already begin to throb and he wanted to touch her so badly, but he keeps his hands by his sides, though they are clenching and unclenching in the bedsheets.

Leaning in again, she gently kisses his temple, followed by one more to his forehead. 

As she sits back, she takes time to admire her handiwork as Dan watches her with lidded eyes, chest rising and falling slowly.

Taking the lipstick again, she slowly applies another coat and observing his reaction as he has not taken his eyes off her mouth all the while.

"I'm going to kiss you all over your face, Danny..."

Her voice is low and almost husky and Dan whines, embarrassed at how desperate he sounded and she had not even gotten started yet.

As she leans in to kiss along his nose several times, he nudges his head to try and kiss her lips, but she expertly avoids him by kissing down his neck, giving him a gentle bite.

He makes a sound of surprise, "Oh... /baby/..."

"Someone's enjoying this, I think... would you like some more kisses, baby?"

"Yes..."

She sits back, about to turn the bullet, but before she applies, she asks quite simply, "What's the magic word?"

Dan groans, running his hands up her thighs, skating along the satiny fabric of her stockings, "Please..."

"That's a good boy. Hands back to yourself, rest and enjoy."

She applies more lipstick, and does not waste time in dotting more kisses across his face, chuckling lowly in her throat as he whimpers and sighs in contentment. At one point he manages to peck her cheek which earns him a gentle tap to his nose, "Naughty..."

With every kiss, she takes her time, pressing her lips to his warm skin and making the perfect impression of lipstick there, the act almost possessive as marking him as her.

In between applications of lipstick, he watches her in quiet fascination and each time she leaned towards him, his shivers are more and more intense, unable to keep from moaning after every kiss.

Her kisses become more playful and light, literally covering his entire face and leaving so many lip-prints that they are almost blurring into each other, but she still has not kissed him properly on the lips and he is beginning to squirm that bit more beneath her. 

Meanwhile, his arousal is growing impossible to ignore and his hands lift up to run down her back then to move towards her rear, wanting to bring her hips closer so he could grind against her some more.

At this point, she stops.

Dan makes a questioning sound, before she pushes her hands against his chest and caps the lipstick, pouting her glossy lips at him.

"Why... why'd you stop?"

"A little pause because you broke the rules."

She is not so much stern as gently firm and Dan begins to blush to the roots of his hair, "Sorry... I couldn't help it... you know I love touching you and you look so sexy."

Tapping her finger against her chin, she wonders aloud, "I would have stopped, but I am having way too much fun teasing you like this and giving you those kisses you enjoy. But because you couldn't keep your hands still..."

She climbs off him quite gracefully, turning to sit on the bed, reaching under the pull out what appeared to be dark blue silk drapes.

"We are going to have to remedy that."

Dan watches her, almost hynotised, "Are you going to... ?"

She looks over and nods, allowing the material to fold in between her fingers and slide against her skin, "Only for a little while, until I'm done giving you kisses. You're okay with it?"

He nods several times, his chest aching and his entire frame shuddering with each deep inhale.

"Good, because you've been a bad boy and need to learn a little lesson."

She takes his left hand, kissing his knuckles lightly, giving him one last look to make sure he was fine with this and begins to loop the fabric around his wrist in a basic knot, slipping her index and middle fingers in between the tie and his wrist to make sure there was enough slack so his circulation was not cut off.

Reaching across to the left bedpost, she ties the end quite tightly, pulling it up so his left arm is at a right angle to his head.

With her arms leaning against the headboard, her hair falling down around her shoulders, she asks quite matter-of-factly, "That feels alright?"

He nods, looking quite transfixed right now.

"Good... because these aren't coming off until I say so."

Dan only nods, licking his lips and tasting lipstick that makes him throb even harder.

She repeats the motion with his right hand, pulling the binding with more confidence, giving him a teasing smile before sitting back and admiring her handiwork.

As if just realising his newfound position, Dan begins a small struggle against his bonds, testing the restraints and finding that he cannot move his hands below the level of his eyes or only a few inches off the bed. 

He truly could not touch her and he involuntarily twitches at the idea of being tied up beneath her, unable to do nothing but lay there and let her have her way with him.

As she lightly drags her nails down his biceps, his stomach flutters as she bends down to kiss his neck, laving her tongue along his carotid and making a pleased sound.

"Fuck..."

Another gentle bite to his neck followed by a whisper, "If it gets uncomfortable having your arms like that, just tell me, okay?"

He tips his head to one side and nuzzles his nose into her hair, "Don't worry, I will... but seriously you can do whatever the hell you like to me, baby."

"Oh, don't tempt me... I could just eat you all up..."

But before he can anticipate more kisses, she has moved back and sits on the edge of the bed, raking her eyes up and down his body.

"Oh, you look so needy right now like a good boy should."

Her affectionate tone and her teasing was having the desired effect on him as he bends his knees and makes a low sound.

"Please, baby... I want you to kiss me more, please?"

"Ohh, does my sexy baby want more?"

Whining without any compunction, "Yes, please."

"Well... if you insist."

The lipstick is uncapped and she applies it anew, spending a great deal of time nibbling his neck, allowing her hands to slide down and up his chest, slowly grinding her hips against him.

Dan begins to grind against her in turn, his breathing heavy and she notices straight away, "Oh, are you getting turned on, baby? You feel so hard beneath me."

"Baby, please... please..."

All she does is begin to kiss down his chest, scraping her teeth along his skin, soothing any sting with her tongue.

Dan can hardly think beyond her touches and kisses, his arousal almost becoming physically painful.

The further she moves down his torso, kissing along the way, the more Dan tugs at his light restraints, nudging his hips upwards and bending his knees.

He did not care that he was begging so much or that he probably looked so ridiculous covered in lipstick. He only cared about having her so close and wanting to come so badly, "Baby... please... please, please, please..."

As she applies another fresh coat of lipstick, a wicked chuckle escapes her lips, "Someone's being such a good boy begging for me."

"Baby... please can I have your mouth on me? Please?" The whine has an edge to it as he clenches his jaw, skin flushed and chest heaving.

She makes a fond tutting noise, "Well... since you asked me so nicely..."

Rather than bend her head lower, she spends a good amount of time nuzzling his navel, allowing her fingertips to dance along his inner thighs, brushing up, up until they can go no further and she lightly wraps her fingers around him, giving him several firm pulls which have him making extremely loud noises.

"Oh... fuck..."

As he looks down, he cannot help but be transfixed at the sight of her with those glossy lips, her pristine curls now in disarray and her eyes filled with desire. WIthout even taking her eyes off him, she slides her right hand down her belly and slips it between her legs, beginning a gentle stroking up and down beneath the fabric of the teddy and that is almost enough to tip him over the edge.

"Shit... baby girl, that's so fucking hot..."

"Yeah? Maybe I should stop if it's going to make you come so soon..."

Just as she moves her hand away, Dan frantically shakes his head, and she giggles, "Oh, handsome, I wouldn't stop the fun right now. I can do this for you since you're being so good for me."

She begins to stroke him that bit harder, "Besides... you're turning me on so much, I can't help it."

Unable to take his eyes off her, he makes a solemn promise, "You know I'm going to get you back for this, right?"

All she does is tilt her head innocently, "And what's that, starman?"

She fondles him that bit more softly as he groans, "All of this plus... plus... fuck, I can't even think... plus interest."

Her eyes flash and her grin is pleased, "Oh, I look forward to that one day, handsome. But right now, I'm not finished with you yet, by a long shot..."

Taking up the lipstick again, her application this time is extremely slow and teasing, comparing to other quick swipes of colour to her lips when she was in a hurry to kiss his face all over, but this time, the teasing is deliberate.

A part of her begins to truly enjoy this for herself as well, now that she had worked Dan up into such a lusty haze and for him finding her so irresistible. 

All Dan can do is squirm beneath her as she straddles his lap, still touching herself above the fabric of the lace teddy she was wearing, trying to crane his head upwards so he can have a better angle to see what she is doing.

"Enjoying the show, sir?"

"Fuck, you know I am."

A telltale twitch against her palm makes her grin in delight.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Baby..."

"Ask me and I'll do it."

"Suck me off," he says with an edge to his voice, his arousal getting the better of him.

Chuckling, "Ah, ah, ah. Ask me nicely and I will. You're such a good boy with good manners. Ask me again."

"Please... please may you suck me?"

"Hmmm... if you insist, handsome. You're being a very good boy."

All she does is lower her head towards him, blowing warm breath up and down his shaft until he is almost lifting his hips off the bed.

Cooing in the most beguiling, seductive manner possible, "Do you want my lips on you, Danny? You want me to kiss you there while I'm wearing this lipstick you love so much?"

"Yes... /yes/, please. Please, please, please..."

Without another word, she takes him down deep with a moan of pleasure, still touching herself and his reaction is extremely loud, wordless moans mixed with her name.

She bobs her head up and down, taking him far down her throat, eyes shut tight and licking that spot that he loved so much.

It was becoming increasingly more messy and sloppy as she suckles him harder and his sounds are music to her ears, "Fuck... /fuck/... /fuck/..."

There are already distinct red impressions of lipstick left all over him as she increases her efforts, swallowing as much pre-come as she could, the taste of him so heady 

He draws enough breath and focuses on forming words to plead with her, "Baby... oh, my baby girl... please... please let me fuck you. Please?"

Looking up at him with wide eyes, all she can do is nod as she gently permits him to slide out of her mouth.

It takes precious seconds for her to retrieve a condom, rolling it down his shaft gently, knowing how sensitive he was.

As she is standing beside the bed, she undresses out of the lace teddy, allowing it to fall down to pool around her feet, climbing back up on the bed towards him.

Not being able to resist teasing him one last time, she asks him quite innocently, You want me to ride you, Danny? Does sexy starman want me to ride him?"

"Yes... yes, please... fuck, I'm so hard, baby... I fucking want you so badly..."

She reaches forward and unties the blue drapes, while taking the chance to steal a few quick kisses, her own face no doubt becoming more smeared with lipstick.

As soon as his arms are free, Danny lets out a long moan of satisfaction, flexing his arms and his wrists.

"You're okay? They weren't too tight on you, I wanted to..."

But Dan does not offer a reply, only clumsily pushing himself up into sitting, wraps an arm around her waist and has fisted the other in her hair, tipping her head back so he can kiss her hard, pushing up into her, biting down on her lower lip and soothing the bite with his tongue.

"Ride me... I want you to ride me, please..."

With an invitation like that, she shifts until she is straddling him and wastes no time in pushing herself downwards and they both let out gasps of pleasure.

"Fuck... fuck, baby... fuck, you feel so good... you're so hot and so fucking tight..."

She begins to move up and down, her hips rolling in a fluid motion, the pleasure that had been slowly building throughout the entire evening beginning to smoulder, "/Dan/... oh, Dan... please... please..."

His laugh is almost triumphant, "Oh, look who's begging now..."

Her answer is to roll her hips that bit more and he hisses, "/Fuck/..."

The more they kiss, the more lipstick is smeared across his face and also on her own mouth and the feeling of also being covered causes another surge of lust as she kisses him harder and rides him even faster.

"I'm gonna come, baby. Please... please... don't stop riding me, please..."

If she were to become any more aroused, she would be more than likely be on fire.

Her noises are becoming more desperate and she does not even care how loud she sounds, "Oh God... Dan... Dan, I'm so close... oh my God... oh... oh, my God... more... more, /more/!!"

Her moans are muffled as he kisses her roughly, holds her tighter against his chest, thrusting up into her even as she moves her hips faster, dragging her nails down his back, clenching around him as she meets his every single thrust, unable to look away from him for even one second.

Just as he kisses her again, tongues sliding and lips tingling, she feels him becoming thicker, throbbing deep inside her and he growls, "Come with me... come... come with me, baby..."

"/Oh/... /Dan/! /Dan/!!"

He lets out a strangled shout of her name, his entire body tensing and white-hot pleasure coursing through him.

Her every nerve ending tingling, her wordless cries are loud as she clings to him and Dan collapses back on the bed, taking her with him, still thrusting erratically, making low, soft moans and holding her close to him.

All she can do is open and close her fingers in his hair, stroking along his scalp, grinding her hips and extending the gentle aftershocks for as long as she could.

When she finds enough strength to lift her head from where she had nuzzled into the crook of his neck, he catches her lips in a tenderly soft kiss.

Even now there was a taste of lipstick on his tongue and hers, and she cannot help but feel another spike of arousal in her belly.

His voice filled with wonder, "Jesus... I don't think I've ever come so hard. Holy shit..."

After a moment of catching his breath, he asks softly, "Are you okay?"

She draws enough breath to giggle softly, "Oh, I'm wonderful. It's still washing over me. You were just spectacular, baby. Oh, goodness... my legs are shaking."

Before she can think to raise herself up, Dan tightens his arms around her, giving her more kisses, murmuring against her lips, "Don't you dare move... I want to be inside you... for a bit longer..."

She makes the most satisfied purr, shifting her hips and keeping her legs wrapped around him as he hisses, "Fuck... I'm so sensitive..."

She stills herself, kissing his collarbone and allowing herself to relax down, the sweat cooling on her skin, basking in the afterglow.

Arching her spine in contentment, she murmurs, "We'll take a shower later... right now I don't think my body can even move..."

Danny cards his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp, "Sounds like a plan, baby girl. I also want to leave this lipstick on my face for a little bit longer."

Just as she looks up at him, she is overcome with a fit of laughter, "Oh, Danny... your face is so messy..."

Dan's grin is equal parts pleased and embarrassed, "So worth it."

She rests her chin on his chest, sighing in contentment, "Shall we call this a success, Danny?"

"Absolutely."

Before her eyes slip closed, she whispers, "Just to let you know... there will never be any shortage of lipsticks if you ever want us to play again..."

Dan purrs deep in his chest, "Oh my God... how can you be real? I fucking love you so, so much..."

"Mmmmm... love you too, Dan."

Pressing a kiss over his heart, she cuddles closer, knowing that even after the lipstick marks were washed away, that she belonged to him and he belonged to her.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))
> 
> So this is very different to what I usually write in terms of sexual content and also about exploring kinks, be they outlandish or rare but it was a lot of fun.  
> I encourage everyone who ever has an idea that they believe in and would enjoy doing, to absolutely go for it.
> 
> There is also a companion art piece to this story posted as part of the Big Sexbang by a fantastic artist named Jaime so please check them out! https://aciidart.tumblr.com/post/185396881803/i-was-able-to-participate-in-the-sexbang-this-year
> 
> Thank you to all the organisers of the Big Sexbang this year for letting me take part. It was a lot of fun!


End file.
